We Go Together, You and I!
by Pugnacious Peace
Summary: Ellis grinned, bursting into song. "Like the leaves and the breeze..." Nick rolled his eyes, "Fatty food and disease." "And like a sheep and a lamb!" "Like a pig and a ham." "We go together-" "Can I go now? Can I just...-?" "No." "Damn it." (Born out of exhaustion and stress. I apologize for the awful humor here. xD T for language and perverted humor.)


**I just…**

**I don't…**

**I don't even know. Okay? I really don't know just what I was thinking here. Heard David Tennant and Catherine Tate singing 'We Go Together' from Much Ado About Nothing, got addicted to it… and this was born. **

**I am so sorry. Please forgive me. ._.**

* * *

Nick groaned, running his hand through his hair. He pulled uncomfortably at his blue tie, glaring at his 'friends' on the other side of the room. Even now, he had a hard time believing the events of the 'Goddamn Zombie Apocalypse'… and if that wasn't bad enough, what was worse was that now he was trapped among not only Rochelle and Coach…

But the Southern Hick, too.

How did he _ever_ get wrapped up in this? He glanced about the school auditorium, crossing a leg over his knee, leaning back and shifting to regain his comfort again. His jaw was set in frustration, tongue running along the backs of his teeth in his attempts to remain calm.

He didn't know the point of this place really. It was _supposed_ to be the only area in the safe zone for the survivors to relax and have a good time together with some sort of entertainment… And that was all well and good for everyone else but he didn't want to be around these people. They were _filthy_, stinking and sweaty. Every time somebody scooted past him he shuddered and reared back, his lips curled and his nose crinkled slightly as he held back the gagging and retching.

_I fucking hate germs._

He glanced up again, noting Rochelle as she spoke animatedly with Francis and Luis. Zoey was flirting with Ellis, but the mechanic no longer seemed as interested as he had when they had first met the other trio. Instead he was spacing out, glancing around him as if searching for a way out of the conversation. Nick smirked slowly, snickering quietly as Ellis apparently excused himself. Zoey frowned slightly but let it go, nodding and making her way to her own friends, joining the conversation with Rochelle.

It was entertaining to watch the woman get shot down (he never had liked her pink coat, either), but that amusement faded fast as he noticed the southern man heading his way.

Before he could get away, Nick found himself sitting next to his survival buddy.

_Fucking buddy systems. Never have done me very well…_

"'Ey, Nick!" Ellis called, probably a little too loud. Nick winced and glared at him. Ellis seemed to realize his mistake even before Nick moved, and he looked down shyly, laughing awkwardly.

"Hey." Nick finally huffed, pulling his arm away from the back of the chair Ellis now sat in. He made it a point to look away from him; a firm frown upon his lips.

"I din't expect you here, Nick! Kinda glad you showed up." He cheered, a childlike giddiness glowing in his big brown eyes. Despite the mechanic's depression when they'd first escaped the zombie-infested 'badlands', he seemed to be back to 'normal' now… well, almost. He seemed a tad subdued now, mellowed by the horrors he'd faced out in the contaminated world.

_Of course, maybe he was like this before the apocalypse, and he was just overcompensating._

Either way, he'd been annoyed to no end by the mechanic, and now was no exception.

"Yeah?" Nick asked, chancing a curious glance Ellis' way, "And why's that?"

"Well," Ellis started, his eyes downcast and averting away and settling on their old friends. "Uhm… well, I-"

"Ellis if this is another Goddamn play…"

"…"

"…I'm going home."

"Wait!" Ellis cried, gripping the older man's wrist. "C'mon, Nick! We took down _tanks_ and you can't sit through a musical?"

"Musical- No. I cannot. I am going home."

"Please?"

Nick turned to snap out a quick, scathing response, but his eyes caught Ellis' own. All irritation left him and he groaned, flopping back into the cheap metal chairs. "Fine. But I'm leaving as soon as it starts pissing me off."

"Fine, fine." Ellis waved his hand dismissively, shifting about in his seat as the musical began.

* * *

"—Wait for it, wait for it!"

The sound of a horn rang out, out of tune and quite frankly, terribly played. He winced and shook his head, the grating against his ears playing with his patience even further.

When the horn stopped the male role gasped and held his chest. The female put her hand son her hips and laughed,

"_What_ was _that_!?"

"That was me playing with my old horn!"

"Oh… Shouldn't you have waited 'til I've gone?"

"Aah—feels so good to hold it again!"

"Well, you've not had it out in ages!"

"…D'you want a go with it?"

"I am _not_ putting that in my mouth!"

Nick moaned, running his hand through his hair. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad – after all, the humor was just his style – if the two actors could sing worth shit. Ellis on the other hand ignored this small factor and sang along, laughing with the female role.

"You've got to be shitting me…"

"What?" Ellis halted in his singing and blinked, tilting his head. "You don't like it?"

"No. I do not, actually. Can I go now?"

Ellis pouted. "Fine…"

As Nick moved to stand he caught Coach's disapproving stare and immediately lowered back into the seat, placing his palm flat on his face, pulling his skin down as he moved his hand.

_Just… a few more hours… and this'll all be over._

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Ellis cheered, laughing and walking next to Nick. Nick scowled and closed his eyes, digging in his pockets and wrapping his fingers around the cigarette case. He popped the top off of the cardboard box and pulled out his lighter and a single stick, placing the cigarette between his lips. He lit it easily and kept it between his fingers, doing all he could to ignore the excited mechanic beside him.

"Yeah. Sure." He finally said, noticing that Ellis had been waiting for some sort of response from him. "Tons of fun."

Ellis poured salt on the wound – "We go together and we know that whatever, we're stuck like nails and glue~" he looked expectantly to Nick, who moved his head slowly to face him, a disbelieving frown on his face.

"I'm sorry… are you wanting me to _sing_ with you?"

Ellis grinned, nodding with that mischievous glint.

With a look like that, Nick found it difficult to resist. Just as he'd found it difficult to resist in a certain safe house during a certain apocalypse, pressed against a certain mechanic…-

"Please~?"

"Jesus Ch- will it get you off my back?"

"Yup!"

"Alright. Alright, fine. From the top."

Ellis cleared his throat, "We go together and we know that whatever, we're stuck like nails and glue!"

Nick shuddered and shook his head, closing his eyes and parting his lips, "There's nothing that can sever such a well-made endeavor as me—"

"—and me!"

"—And you."

"I guess it's true; We're like a yawn and a dream!"

"Like a cherry on cream."

"Like the wind and a kite!"

Nick groaned, his grin appearing on his face despite himself, "Now you've got it, all right!"

"We're like a parent and child!"

"Like a—Sorry, what?"

"We go together, you and I."

"You and me."

"We go together, me and you."

"That's right, we do!"

"We go together… you and I!"

Nick burst into uncontrollable laughter next to Ellis, who joined him soon after. Finally Nick composed himself enough to speak, "Never make me do that again. Ever."

"You sing pretty damn good, Nick!" Ellis pointed out, and Nick huffed.

"Shut up."

Ellis snickered and put his arm around Nick's shoulders, smirking and bumping his hip against the conman's own. Nick rolled his eyes and wriggled out of his grasp, but Ellis was having none of it.

In the cold air Nick sped off, his cigarette abandoned as he raced away from the laughing mechanic. Their mocking laughs echoed through mostly-empty streets and Rochelle chuckled, crossing her arms as she looked up at Coach. "Called it, by the way."

"Yeah, yeah. You called it a while ago."

Rochelle laughed, nodding and playing with her keys around her neck. "A woman just knows."

"Oh, I'm sure. You know what I could go for?"

"A cheeseburger?"

"Yeah! How'd you guess?" The man joked, and Rochelle's laughter rang out even after the apartment door closed.

* * *

Ellis fell back against the mattress and took in Nick's heated kisses with a soft sigh, chuckling and running a hand through the man's hair. Nick chuckled against his belly, looking up briefly, the rare spark of good humor showing itself.

Ellis raised a brow, "See, Nick? I told you you'd enjoy yourself."

"Yeah. It's smaller than I thought, though," Nick quoted, his hand running down the other's side. Ellis snickered,

"Are you still talking about my horn?"

"Yup."


End file.
